Le silence
by lala-chan183
Summary: /The gazettE / Lui, il s'est fait enlever . Par qui ? Il ne sait seulement que son surnom . Pourquoi ? Il ne le sait que trop bien. Quant tout cela se terminera ? Jamais...
1. Prologue

Titre : Le silence

Genre : Mystère/Yaoi

Pairing : On ne peut pas dire qu'il y en ai vraiment un u_u.

Groupe : The gazettE et d'autres.

Disclaimer : Ils ne m'appartiennent encore et toujours pas u_u.

Mot de l'auteure : Cette fic me tenait particulièrement à cœur ^^. J'espère qu'elle vous plaira !

* * *

Nous sommes dans une rue banal de Tokyo...

L'homme que vous voyez là-bas il ne sait pas ce qu'il va se passer...car c'est la malheureuse victime de tout cela. Oh, il n'y a pas grand chose savoir sur lui, il est jeune, beau à des amis qui tiennent lui,et un travail qui lui plaît.

L'autre personne qui traverse la rue cette heure tardive n'est qu'un civil banal qui n'aura aucune incidence sur ce qu'il va se passer,ce sera juste le témoin d'une chose que ses yeux n'apercevront m me pas.

Le bar l'autre bout de la rue est plutôt mal fréquenté et a une clientèle aisée. L'homme assis sur le rebord du trottoir en face moiti saoul assistera tout. Mais sans rappellera-t-il seulement ?

La femme qui arpente le trottoir avec une tenue indécente en montrant son corps au rare passant ne verra rien. Ou plutôt ne voudra rien voir.

Les deux amies qui rient sur une blague d'une d'entre elles rentrent chacune chez elles, car il est tard et elles ne veulent pas se faire gronder par leurs parents respectifs. Elles courront tellement vite qu'elles n'apercevront rien, ou juste quelque détails.

Pour finir, il y a cet homme tapis dans l'ombre qui observe la pauvre victime. Lui, il sait ce qui va se passer. Après tout, ce sera lui l'auteur de tout ça. Il l'observe depuis longtemps et il décide enfin passer l'action.

N'oubliez pas ce que je viens de vous dire, chaque détail compte, après tout qui se souviendra ? Cette femme qui ne veut pas avoir d'ennuis avec son "patron" ? Cet homme qui a décidé de ce noyer dans l'alcool cause de sa femme ? Ou encore ces deux adolescentes encore insouciantes qui ne se préoccupent juste que de leurs vie sentimentale ? Nul ne le sait.

Dans cette rue si banale de Tokyo un évènement beaucoup moins banal va se produire...

Mais pour l'instant seul vous et moi le savons.

* * *

Alors ? Cela a plus à quelqu'un ^^ ?


	2. Chapter 1

Voila la suite, désolé de l'attente u_u.

* * *

Il marchai dans la rue noir, tranquillement. Complètement ignorant de ce qui va arriver. Son nom ? Vous n'avez pas besoin de le savoir. En tout cas pas pour l'instant...

Il l'observait dans cette rue à cette heure tardive, paisiblement. Lui il sait. Et il est si heureux, cela fait si longtemps qu'il attend ça! Son nom ? Aucune importance...Et elle n'en aura jamais.

Il était sûr d'avoir bien choisi sa cible, jeune, belle, un air farouche qui lui donnerait du fil à retordre, mais il aimait ça, quand ses victimes n'étaient pas dociles. L'autre n'avait sûrement aucune idée de ce qu'il l'attendait. Il en jubilait déjà. Il prit une barre de fer dans sa main droite et s'avança tranquillement vers sa victime, l'air calme et posé. Plus il s'approchait, plus son impatience grandissait. Puis, il arriva derrière sa victime et lui assena un grand coup derrière la tête. Il perdit connaissance dans les secondes qui suivirent.

Il n'avait pas compris ce qui se passait, il avait juste eu mal au crâne puis plus rien. Le néant. Pauvre ignorant. Mais après tout ne vaut-il pas mieux qu'il ignore pour l'instant ce qui va se passer ? Puisque que à son réveil rien ne sera comme avant. Toute son existence passé ne comptera plus. Il devra oublié, mais est-ce vraiment si simple d'oublier ses amis ? Ses anciens amours ? Son enfance avec ses moments plus où moins heureux ? Je ne peux pas vous répondre, je suis juste le simple témoin invisible de toute cette histoire, qui commence par un enlèvement et qui finira peut-être bien où peut-être mal, où encore aucune des deux réponses.

Mais revenons à notre scène qui fera commencé notre histoire, où la victime se fait emmener dans une voiture par son agresseur, ou l'emmène t-il ? Chez lui. Je vous l'ai déjà dit il a tout prévu depuis longtemps maintenant.

N'oubliez pas les personnes qui ont assistaient à l'enlèvement de notre victime, il est important de ne pas les oublier. N'oubliez surtout pas que deux personnes ont tout vus, dont une personne a compris, et l'autre se souviendra peut-être.

Notre kidnappeur vient d'arriver chez lui. Maintenant, il attend. Il attend son réveil, il aurait pu le réveiller tout de suite, mais il ne l'a pas fait, il a voulu lui laissé ses dernières heures de répits. On pourrait croire que c'était par gentillesse mais non. Il voulait juste qu'il soit en pleine forme quand il se réveillera. Que ce passera t'il quand il se réveillera ? Seul lui le sait.

L'ignorance. Oui, je pense qu'il est mieux parfois d'ignorait certaines choses. Lui, son ignorance lui a permit de vivre simplement jusqu'à maintenant, mais elle lui a été fatale. Vaut-il mieux de vivre dans l'ignorance et heureux, mais de finir comme lui ? Où de vivre dans la crainte et la peur, mais de ne pas avoir à subir ce qu'il va subir ? A vous de jugé. Moi le miens est déjà établie depuis longtemps.

Oh, tiens, notre ignorant vient de se réveillé.

* * *

alors ^^ ?


End file.
